La revanche d'une blonde
by Menelwen Snape
Summary: Réécriture d'une nouvelle vie pour Hermione Granger. Quand on apprend que sa vie est un mensonge, on se demande où est notre place. Hermione va devoir tous réapprendre. Bashing Dumby et Harry.
1. Chapitre 1 : Poudlard mon amour

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tout le monde.**  
 **je suis actuellement fière de vous présenter ce premier chapitre réécrit. Je suis désolée par avance si je ne poste pas toute suite le chapitre II. Je n'aurais pas forcément le temps de le faire. Moi et ma famille nous sommes en deuil, je ne pense pas forcément avoir le temps d'écrire. gros bisous à tout le monde**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Une grande brune d'environ 16 ans jetait de nombreux regards sur le quai. Elle cherchait visiblement quelqu'un. La voie 9 ¾ était noire de monde, ce n'était donc pas simple pour la jeune fille de retrouver ses deux amis.

Hermione reconnu Harry et Ron et, prit sur elle pour se jeter dans leurs bras, elle se dit qu'elle ne risquait rien. Elle se tendit de manière imperceptible quand elle fut dans les bras de ses amis.

-Harry ! Ron ! Vous m'avez manqué! s'écria la jeune fille.

\- Tu es magnifique Mione, lui répondit Harry, tu as des lentilles maintenant ?

-Quoi ? Ah CA ! Non mais visiblement mon corps se prépare à recevoir mon héritage magique. Les garçons, ce n'est pas tout mais si on ne se dépêche pas, on va rater le train.

Les trois amis montèrent dans le train, puis s'installèrent dans un compartiment.

Alors les garçons, comment ce sont passées vos vacances, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de hiboux

Bah plutôt bien, pour moi en tous cas, dit Ron

J'ai encore fait des cauchemars par rapport à Sirius, répondit un Harry perdu dans ses pensées.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, ils s'attendaient tous au passage de Malfoy. Et quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit, c'est bien un Malfoy qui entra mais pas l'adolescent. Ce fut Malfoy Senior qui rentra.

\- Miss Granger, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley. **Daigneriez-vous me renseignez s'il vous plaît ?**

\- Pourquoi on vous répondrait Monsieur ? demanda calmement Hermione. Cherchez votre fils chéri pour qu'il puisse vous informer.

-Miss Granger, où est le professeur de métamorphose ?, répondit le blond sans se soucier de la réponse de la jeune fille.

-Sûrement avec les préfets. Cherchez bien monsieur!, répondit Harry avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Malfoy senior sortit du compartiment dans un mouvement de cape qui n'avait rien à envier à Snape. L'homme était sur les nerfs. Il avait besoin de voir le professeur de métamorphose et cela, très rapidement.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le compartiment, Hermione dit aux garçons qu'elle partait vers le compartiment des préfets et Ron lui appris que lui aussi **avait été nommé pour remplir cette fonction**. Ils mirent leurs robes de sorciers, ils ne savaient pas si ils auraient le temps de rentrer dans leurs compartiment pour la mettre. Et ils allèrent vers le compartiment prévu pour la réunion de pré-rentrée des préfets.

Ils virent donc les autres préfets, eux aussi assis dans le compartiment. Il y avait déjà Ernie McMillan et Hannah Abott pour Poufsouffle, Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil pour Serdaigle et il y avait bien sûr, Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson pour Serpentard.

La jeune préfète alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron qui lui adressa un sourire. **professeur Macgonagal** **entra dans la pièce et s'adressa aux préfets :**

-Chers préfets, pour que les maisons se rapprochent je vais vous mettre avec un préfet d'une autre maison que la vôtre. Miss Granger avec Mr Malfoy. Miss Abott et Mr Goldstein. Miss Parkinson avec Mr. Weasley, et Miss Patil avec Mr. Macmillan

Pendant que les deux Gryffondors pestèrent de rage dans leurs coins. Hermione pouvait avoir confiance en les autres préfets mais surtout pas en Malfoy. Elle se sentit vraiment mal. Un vertige la prit. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas être avec le Serpentard. Quand le père de Malfoy entra dans le compartiment, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit débordée le vase pour la jeune fille.

\- Mr Malfoy? Faites en sorte que votre fils ne soit pas avec la sang de bourbe, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, vous en avez le pouvoir alors faites-le, s'il vous plait, cela sera aussi bien pour votre fils que pour moi.

-Je regrette, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça pour vous Miss Granger.

La jeune fille pointa sa baguette vers l'homme mais, un _expelliarmus_ lancé par son propre fils la toucha. Hermione s'écroula et commença à pleurer, il s'était passé la même chose et cela allait se répéter. Elle était perdue dans ces cauchemars. Elle commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière mais, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle n'arrivait pas à revenir à la réalité malgré tout ce qu'elle essayait de ce dire pour se rassurer.

-Miss Granger ? Miss ? …légilimens, cria Lucius Malfoy.

 **Souvenir**

Hermione, habillée d'un tailleur noir. Elle était seule dans un cimetière à une heure du matin devant elle : la tombe de Sirius. Elle était venu après l'enterrement pour pouvoir se recueillir un peu seule sans les pleurs d'Harry. Elle aussi avait perdu Sirius qui était un des seuls à la comprendre. Qui l'avait aidé à se sentir plus a sa place dans le monde magique malgré son ascendance moldu. Elle posa le bouquet de rose blanche qu'elle avait ramené. Et laissa échapper une larme. Il allait tellement lui manquée…

\- Chérie, dit une voix qui lui glaça le sang.

Elle ne se retourna pas toute suite, elle connaissait cette voie… mais où l'avait-elle entendu…

\- Ce n'est pas bien de rester seule, ma jolie, reprit un deuxième homme. En lui prenant le bras.

\- Laissez-moi, demanda-t-elle faiblement.

\- Oh non, on va bien s'amuser les gars !, dit un troisième.

Et on lui porta le premier coup dans le ventre qui lui fit perdre le souffle. Elle observa ses trois attaquants, ils avaient tous un masque de mangemort.

Mû d'une nouvelle volonté, Hermione fit sortir Malfoy Senior de sa tête. C'est le regard vide qu'elle observait cet homme qui avait réussi à la faire sortir de ces sombres souvenirs. Malgré tout, elle alla s'assoir sur une des banquettes. Loin de tout le monde. Elle se blottit contre la fenêtre, regardant dans le vide.

Le professeur sortit discrètement du compartiment avec les autres préfets ainsi que Lucius. Elle prit celui-ci à part dans un autre compartiment, cette fois ci pour les professeurs et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Que s'est-il passer ?

Miss Granger a été agressée par des mangemorts.

Une fois qu'elle eut repris ces esprits, la jeune Rouge et or rentra dans son compartiment, et ce fut un Ron inquiet qui la regarda.

-Comment il a osé ? demanda Ron

-Il a vu quoi ? demanda Harry

Les questions devenaient de plus en plus embarrassantes pour la rouge et elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était comme morte de l'intérieur. Les souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit, qu'elle voulait enterrer pour son entrée à Poudlard étaient remontés à la surface. Elle ne répondit pas aux deux garçons et essaya juste de dormir le temps du trajet pour éviter de penser.

-Mione ? On est arrivés, dit une voix.

-J'ai autant dormi ?

-Oui.

-Merci de m'avoir réveillé, Harry, dit la voix enrouée de la jeune fille.

-On va aux diligences ? demanda Harry.

-Oui j'ai faim, répondit instantanément Ron.

-Pas moi je vais aller dans la grande salle et je vais me coucher juste après, reprit la voix éteinte d'Hermione.

-Ok, Mione…, répondit le roux.

-Allez, Ron, fais pas cette tête!

-Ok, Mione, mais on y va ?

-Bien sur Ron, répondit la rouge et or.

Le trajet en diligence se fit sans bruit. Personne ne voulait poser de question à la jeune fille car il savait que vu dans l'état où elle était rentrée, le souvenir que Lucius Malfoy lui avait fait revivre ne devait pas être très joyeux. Une fois arrivé au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard, les rouges et or allèrent à leur table mais leur directrice arriva et se dirigea vers Hermione :

-Miss, approchez-vous. J'espère que vous allez mieux que tout à l'heure

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas madame.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers sa table pour faire bonne figure. Ce fut quand elle fut assise et que les premières années furent répartie qu'elle vit un hibou venir vers elle.

Elle prit la lettre au vol, la décacheta et la lu.

 _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _Nous vous informons que les Granger ont été tués dans un accident de voiture._

 _La marque des ténèbres n'est certes pas apparue mais je vous mets en garde._

 _Monsieur Anodis Blasse,_

 _Ministère de la magie._

Elle pâlit à vue d'œil et regarda que ses amis. Elle leur donna la lettre.

Comme si elle n'avait pas eu assez d'épreuve pour une année entière. Non, ces parents devaient mourir pour qu'elle soit bien au fond du trou. Elle pensait dur comme fer que c'était à cause de Voldemort que ces parents étaient morts.

* * *

 **Cela vous plaît . Je pense mettre le chapitre d'ici deux semaines. bonne soirée, journée à** **vous. Les petits mots sont toujours pris. avec plaisir.**  
 **Menelwen**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Révélation ?

**Je vous remercie d'avoir été si nombreux à lire ce premier chapitre. Je poste un peu en retard mais j'avais de la famille à la maison J'ai vraiment été très surprise de voir que 100 personnes avait lu mon premier chapitre.  
**

 **Info 1 : je poste les samedi une semaine sur deux.  
Info 2 : ( qui contredit a peine ce que je viens de dire...) je vais peut etre avoir un peu de retard pour le prochain chapitre parce que je travail et que, je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps de poster. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux **

**Réponse au x petits mots doux :**

 **Aurelie Malfoy : merci beaucoup, ton message ma fait sourire quand je l'ai vu. Gros bisous et voila la suite que tu attends**

 **Alexa : merci beaucoup, j'ai encore des petites choses à afinner avec le petit Lulu mais tu verra plus tard dans la fic =)**

 _Je ne possède rien du manifique monde de J;k Rowling... Même pas un petit Malfoy... Snif..._

 **je me tais et laisse place a ce chapitre que mabeta a bien voulu corriger ;)**

* * *

chapitre 2

Nous étions le 2 septembre au matin, avec le petit déjeuner, les élèves virent les emplois du temps distribués par les préfets. C'est comme cela qu'Hermione et Ron prirent en charge la table des rouges et or. La jeune fille, bien qu'affecter par le décès de ces parents remplit son devoir de préfète. Et ce fut le cœur lourd qu'elle découvrit son emploi du temps. Elle avait deux heures de potion avec Snape et deux heures de Défense avec Malfoy… MALFOY ? Dumbledore avait vraiment un problème avec le choix de ces professeur prendre un mangemort pour enseigner cette matière mais quel idée! ( _NDA : je dirais juste que sur 6 profs, il y en a deux qui sont mangemorts… plus le mien… ça commence à faire beaucoup d'erreurs pour le petit Dumby_ ).Hermione savait que Lucius Malfoy devait avoir payé pour obtenir ce poste. Elle soupira longuement.

\- On n'aurait pas pu avoir pire…, soupira la jeune fille

\- On aurait pu avoir Divination ce jour-là, répondit avec un sourire Harry

\- Donc on a deux heures de potion, deux de défense. On a une heure pour manger et j'ai arithmancie pendant deux heures. Pour un Lundi c'est vraiment pas cool.

-Bon eh bien, il est 7H30 on va devoir y aller, si on arrive en retard à son cours, Snape va nous utiliser comme ingrédient de potion ( NDA : j'adore l'image mental que cela me donne ).

Le trio d'or prit le temps de finir leurs petits déjeuners pour ensuite aller vers les cachots. Cette année Snape avait décidé qu'avoir Effort Exceptionnel, ce qu'avaient eu les deux garçons, était suffisant pour suivre son cours. Les classes étaient faites par niveau à partir de la 6è année. De ce fait, il y a avait aussi des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles, et des Serpentards aussi. Des personnes comme Neville n'étaient pas dans ce cours à cause des Troll qu'ils avaient obtenu à leurs BUSES.

Les trois amis attendirent dans le couloir quand les autres élèves arrivèrent. Malfoy en tête. Pour une fois, il ne fit pas de commentaire aux rouges et or. Il était pensif, il avait entendu la jeune fille hurler dans son sommeil. Cela devenait de plus en plus flagrant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose cet été. Son père lui avait ordonnée de laisser la sang de bourbe tranquille. Il se demandait bien pourquoi étant donné que cette fille donnait des couleurs a sa vie. Sans leurs disputes, le monde n'était fait que de nuances de gris. Les piques qu'ils s'envoyaient. Le Serpentard vit le professeur de potion ouvrir la porte de sa salle, ce qui le fit sortir de ces pensées.

Snape fit entrer élèves dans la salle, puis, fit les binômes pour le reste de l'année. Granger avec Malfoy, Weasley avec Parkinson, Potter avec Zabini et ainsi de suite. Il voulait mettre Hermione et Drago ensemble parce qu'ils étaient les meilleurs et les autres pour compenser les lacunes des autres. Il avait peut-être l'air partial mais, c'était juste que les potions étaient très dangereuses si elles étaient mal préparées. Les chaudrons qui explosent et qui pouvait faire, pour les pires des potions et des élèves, exploser le château lui-même !

-Je vous ai placé avec quelqu'un qui pourra combler vos lacunes. Si vous ne vous battez pas, ce que vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire, vous pouvez avoir les meilleures notes. Bien maintenant nous allons faire une potion qui, si elle est bien préparer servira à l'infirmerie. Nous allons faire un filtre de paix. Cette préparation est faite pour calmer l'anxiété et apaiser l'agitation.

 **Première phase:**

 **Ajouter de la poudre de pierre de luine**

 **Tourner trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre**

 **Laisser frémir sept minutes**

 **Ajouter deux gouttes de sirop d'ellébore**

Alors que les consignes finissaient de s'écrire au tableau, le professeur observa tous ces étudiants allés prendre les ingrédients pour réaliser la potion, puis se rassoir. Les deux heures de cours se passèrent en silence. Et ce fut un Snape aux anges qui donna des devoirs pour vendredi où il avait encore deux heures de potions avec eux. Il était tellement heureux, au moins une de ces classes était compétente. Il n'y avait eu aucune explosion de chaudron. RIEN. Tout était quasiment parfait et pourrait servir à l'infirmerie. Une commande qu'il n'aurait donc pas à faire pour le terrible dragon qu'était Pompom. C'est sur ces divagations que le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, après Ombrage quand celle-ci était encore là, alla dans son laboratoire personnel pour faire une potion pour Lucius, son vieil ami.

Celui-ci lui avait demandé une potion de lignage. Bien que simple, il fallait quand même une semaine pour la faire.

Pendant ce temps-là, le trio d'or était allé en défense et en était ressortit étonné. Malfoy, bien que mangemort produisait des cours tout aussi intéressant que ceux de Lupin. Ce fut quand il donna les devoirs à faire que les garçons grognèrent. Il avait demandé 50cm de parchemin sur la différence entre les boucliers de magie blanche et ceux de magie plus sombre.

La journée se passa tranquillement, et la jeune préfète alla à ces appartements qu'elle partageait avec son ennemi. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine le soir d'avant d'observer son nouvel environnement. Mais quand elle rentra, les bras chargés de livres, elle put enfin prendre conscience que le fait d'être préfet était un privilège.

La salle commune était dans les tons beige et marron et était très moderne pour un appartement de Poudlard. Elle avait une bibliothèque. Il y avait une porte qui était entre les deux escaliers qui allaient aux chambres. C'était la salle de bain. Enfin salle de bain, au vue de la taille on aurait plutôt dit une piscine avec une cabine de douche dans un coin de la pièce, deux lavabos pas très loin de l'entrée et la piscine, pardon, la baignoire qui était au milieu de la pièce.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et, après avoir ouvert la petite porte qui était attenante à celle-ci, elle y découvrit une petite salle sur demande.

Sur ces découvertes, la jeune fille alla se coucher. Et la routine s'installa à Poudlard. Hermione faisait ses devoirs en même temps que ceux des garçons. Allait se coucher dans ses sublimes appartements, faisait un cauchemar, allait dans sa salle sur demande pour pratiquer un peu de sport. Se levait et allait en cours.

Ce fut à la fin du mois de septembre que tous changea.

Le soir avant son 16 ème anniversaire, l'héritage magique de la jeune fille commença à se révéler de manière totalement incongrue pour celle-ci.

Déjà les yeux bleus, maintenant elle avait grandi de quelques centimètres, avait un visage moins rond. Et le plus grand changement était sa longue chevelure totalement lisse qui commençait à devenir légèrement plus claire. C'est quand elle but son jus de citrouille du soir qu'elle se rendit compte que tout le monde avait les yeux sur elle.

En effet elle venait de boire la potion de lignage qu'avait demandé Lucius

* * *

 ** _Je fini ici, même si le chapitre est pas très long : deux raisons à ça, je préfère mettre plus de choses dans le prochain chapitre. Celui-ci était un peu un chapitre de transition.j'espère que ça vous a plu. A dans deux semaines.  
Les petits mots doux font toujours plaisirs ;) _**

**_Bon courage à ceux qui reprennent travail/collège/Lycée/Université bientot et pour les autres profitez bien de vos petites vacances._**

 ** _Gros Bisous_**

 ** _Menelwen_**


End file.
